Wandenreich
Wandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Invisible Empire"), also known as the Second Wandenreich (二番見えざる帝国 (にばんヴァンデンライヒ), Nidaime Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Second Invisible Empire"), is the governmental and military structure of the Quincy. It was destroyed by Soul Society, but later rebuilt. It currently takes residence in the Nakayo. History The Wandenreich was possibly the name of the first organization of Quincy, existing over a thousand years ago. After the first revival of the , the Wandenreich secretly grew in strength until it was strong enough to face the military strength of the Soul Society. Regardless, it was defeated, and its remains absorbed into the multiracial Impero Nascosto. During the War of the Worlds, Yhwach was revived a second time,The Trump Card!Shinka and, following the war, he revived the Wandenreich; basing it out of the Nakayo. Goals The goals of the Wandenreich differ from that of the Gotei 13, but as a military organization, it follows the following duties; * The defense of the king, the ruler of the Wandenreich. * The deployment of operatives into enemy territory for combat and intelligence operations. * The protection of Humans from Hollows, at all costs. Organization The Wandenreich is predominately a military, but, since taking command of the Nakayo, it has also adopted a clear -style of government — with its own laws and traditions. Structure The structure of the organization is very similar to that to of the first Wandenreich, but, due to his somewhat mellowed state of heart, Yhwach has made several notable changes to the Wandenreich that were previously not present. For instance, while the Wandenreich is ruled in its entirety by Yhwach himself, the king also created a division called the Salbei (旨い某 (セージ), sēji; German for "Sage", Japanese for "Wizened Ones") — a group of incredibly powerful Echt Quincy, who make both the spiritual and decisions for the organization; so long as it doesn't trump an order from the king himself. Additionally, every significant member of the organization is assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate by Yhwach himself, denoting their unique abilities and accomplishments. While, in the previous incarnation of the organization, it was common for to join after they were trained as Quincy, in this incarnation of the Wandenreich, only Quincy (be they Echt or Gemischt Quincy) are permitted to join. In rare cases, the surviving Holden Quincy are also able to join the organization. However, no Shinigami or Arrancar are allowed in the Wandenreich any longer. Sternritter The Sternritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Order") for as the to the captains of the Gotei 13. They are the elite among the Quincy, possessing considerable power; both physically and politically, within the organization. They lead the Soldat and give orders to the Jagdarmee when needed. Jagdarmee A special division of the Wandenreich's military is known as the Jagdarmee (狩猟部隊 (ヤークトアルメー), yākutoarumē; German for "Hunt(ing) Army", Japanese for "Hunting Corps"). They serve as a primary means of invading enemy territory and as an occupational force when said enemy is conquered. The divisions of the Jagdarmee are numbered, much like that of the Gotei 13, though there seem to be more divisions of the Jagdarmee than of the Gotei 13. * : The leader of the Jagdarmee is the Executive Hunting Captain. He can direct the divisions and the soldiers as he sees fit, and is usually in charge of overseeing the treatment of the prisoners of the organization as well. Soldat The Soldat (聖兵 (ゾルダート), zorudāto; German for "Soldier", Japanese for "Holy Soldier(s)") are comparable to the Gotei 13's seated officers. They are the fodder of the organization's military, and only the generic Quincy soldiers fill up their ranks. They follow the orders of the Stern Ritter. The communication's division is considered to be part of the Soldat. Notable Members Society Blood Purity As decreed by Yhwach, there are three classifications of Quincy bloodlines; * Echt Quincy (純血統 (エヒト), Ehito; Japanese for "Pure-Blooded", German for "Real"): Quincy of pure-blooded descent. * Gemischt Quincy (混血統 (ゲミシュト), Gemishuto; Japanese for "Mixed-Blooded", German for "Mixed"): Quincy who had one Quincy parent, while the other was usually of Human origin. In some cases, however, they were also of Shinigami origin. * Holden Quincy (感染者 (ホールデン), Hōruden; Japanese for "Infected", German for "Impure"): Cursed Quincy, infected by lycanthropy. While it is permissible for all three bloodlines of Quincy to enter the Wandenreich, Quincy who aren't pure-blooded cannot get into the Stern Ritter and Salbei sub-organizations, due to those being restricted by Yhwach to Echt Quincy only. The only exception to this rule, is in the case of Vladik Volkov, a Holden Quincy for whom Yhwach made an exception to the rule for; permitting him into the Stern Ritter. Quincy Houses The Quincy have, for millenia, arranged themselves into family groups, much like the Shinigami clans, called . These houses are also important within the Wandenreich. Succession of the King The king, Yhwach, may at any time pick from among his subordinates a successor to fill his throne should anything befall him. After selecting one, he will name that person in front of his Salbei and then in a grand audience of the Stern Ritter. The selected individual then undergoes a private ritual in Yhwach's personal chambers, which involves consuming a small amount of the king's blood, which fully awakens their powers, as well as receiving a "Schrift" from Yhwach — the same as his, the letter "A". Additionally, the individual becomes known as the "Prinz von Licht" (プリンスからライト (王子乃光), Prinsu bon Rihito; Japanese and German for "Prince of Light"). As seen when Yhwach returned to the throne after his revival, he can change his mind at anytime, rebuking the chosen one's place as ruler of the Wandenreich. Headquarters The Wandenreich is based out of the Sealed King Palace located in the Nakayo — a dimension hidden within the . Despite this, the entire dimension is under the command of the organization, so there are several other bases of operations spread out throughout it. As an organization of primarily humans, the Wandenreich also has holds in the World of the Living. One of its chief operatives, Vladik Volkov, has a base of operations in Rider City within the World of the Living, for instance. The Jagdarmee, however, also have outposts in Hueco Mundo and other dimensions which are influenced by their presence. Insignia The Wandenreich insignia takes the form of a white five-point, star-like symbol. It is inscribed on almost everything a member of the Wandenreich caries; their uniform, flags, and even their weapons. It may have originated from a symbol that appears on Yhwach's Quincy: Vollständig, though this is unconfirmed. It also appears on the unique gauntlets worn by those who have achieved the aforementioned transformation, further lending to this theory. Uniforms The typical attire of most Wandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members also sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is also reflected upon the buttons of their other apparel. Some higher-ranking members pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves. The Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consists of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses and a gas mask that obscures their entire face, as well as a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt. Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape that featured a black mask in order to obscure their face and a black band diagonally encircling their body. Recently, some members of the Wandenreich will also wear flack jackets over their attire, as a form of body armor. It is not a common practice, however. Unique Equipment * Medallion: A number of those within the Wandenreich military, including all members of the Sternritter, carry on their person a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. According to Yhwach the ability to steal a Shinigami's Bankai depends on the level of the medallion wielders reiryoku. Once stolen, the medallion's owner can then proceed to use the taken Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death. However, they appear unable to exploit this power fully, as according to what Yamamoto experienced. * : A special, white, armor, constructed out of , which reinforce a Quincy's Blut Vene. It also seems to enhance a Quincy's Spirit Weapon. * Stärke: is a special instrument invented and implemented by the Wandenreich. In the most simplest sense, the Stärke is used to calculate the Kaliber of an opponent. It appears that the Stärke also serves the dual purpose of a communicator between devices, even if the two Stärke in question are dimensions apart. Terminology * : A word used to define the exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the opposition's forces, which has been distributed to all essential personnel. * : This term is used to describe the process that the Wandenreich uses to steal Bankai. * : A term used to describe the letter of the alphabet assigned to certain members of the Wandenreich. * : A term used to dictate an opponent or ally's exact spiritual pressure output. * : A term that denotes the legend of the Sealed Quincy King, in the form of a poem. Its verses are as follows; :: "The Sealed King of Quincy, whose heart began beating again after nine centuries, whose reason and intelligence the followed nine decades later, and whose strength came back nine years after that, and who shall regain the world nine days later." Special War Powers The are beings which Yhwach has declared could sway the tide of any war concerning the Quincy. As such, he has made it top priority to either recruit them to join the Wandenreich (even if they are non-Quincy), or kill them to prevent them from posing any further threat. The following are deemed "special war powers" in the upcoming war against the Bount; # Kūgo Ginjō (Executed) # Geoffrey OscarBlutmond 1 Size and Recruitment Because the Quincy previously went through genocide at the hands of the Shinigami, their numbers are not quite as large, though they are steadily increasing. There are 16 members of the Stern Ritter, close to 500 members in the Jagdarmee, and around 1500 Soldat — leaving the standing force of the Wandenreich's army at 2,026; 974 personal short of the Gotei 13, whose army stands at 3,000 at any given time. Recruitment is at the sole discretion of the king, Yhwach, though other members can make suggestions. Quincy can also be trained formally after the foundation of the Hochschule (僧学院 (大学), daigaku; German for "University", Japanese for "Monk Academy"). Influences * In the fan fiction rendition of this organization, done by Ten Tailed Fox, as was done with Tiro con L'arco, a large number of characters will lend their likeness to the Quincy of this organization. * The Wandenreich is very likely based on , both in the naming of its organizations, the attire of its soldiers, the demeanor of its leaders, and in the goals it previously had. Trivia * There are only 26 members of the Wandenreich that have a letter and epithet assigned to them; 9 in the Salbei, 16 in the Stern Ritter, and 2 others likely with in the Jagdarmee. * Most, if not all, of Impero Nascosto's Tiro con L'arco were former members of the Wandenreich. Navigation References Category:Wandenreich Category:Organizations Category:Quincy